total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Amy and Anne Maria
This article focuses on the interactions between Amy and Anne Maria. Overview Throughout her time in the competition since Total Drama Around the World, Amy has tried to prove herself to everyone and how she has really changed into a better person. Anne Maria, due to being an impatient person, doesn't buy into what Amy is saying. They don't have much interaction at first in Total Drama Around the World due to being placed on different teams, but glimpses of their conflict arise when they face off against each other in a fight in Australian Rivals. When the merge comes around, Anne Maria worries that Amy could surpass her in the game as her sympathetic personality has garnered praise. Even in times where Amy has won immunity, Anne Maria has voted her out. She attempts to eliminate Amy later on in the competition in Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out, but Lightning is eliminated. Amy is fully aware of Anne Maria targeting her, even expecting to be sent home by her in The Big Apple. Their conflict becomes much more heated in French Talent Contest, and because of Amy learning to be more assertive, she snaps at Anne Maria after insulting her and fights back against these insults. Anne Maria has the highest hopes that Amy will be eliminated. Even after Amy wins against Beth, Anne Maria doesn't believe her. They are both placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. Since their last encounter, Anne Maria has adopted the "home-wrecker" nickname for Amy, which angers her. Anne Maria even goes as far as to warn certain people about Amy. In The Rake-age Anne Maria even believes that her stuff has been stolen by Amy. Amy seems to want to repair her conflict with Anne Maria, as she volunteers to help her look for her stuff, but Anne Maria strongly declines. Anne Maria's constant insults and critique towards Amy results in her being eliminated early from the competition making Anne Maria somewhat responsible. Total Drama Around the World Australian Rivals After Amy knocked out Zoey from the challenge, Anne Maria and Amy face off. Anne Maria runs after Amy with determination to win, in which Amy runs away from Anne Maria. Amy then faces her, where she then kicks her and punches her. Amy then runs away, as Anne Maria shouts out that she will drag her as well. Anne Maria then grabs Amy, and starts to drag her along the floor. Amy then gets up and punches her out of the rink. Anne Maria gets back in, and punches Amy. Amy then pushes Anne Maria off the rink again. Anne Maria then gets back up and starts to chase Amy, making Amy duck. Causing Anne Maria to trip over Amy. In which Amy is deemed the winner of the challenge. After that Anne Maria still chases her in anger. African Safari Lightning joins Amy and Alejandro in first class and he starts to complain about Anne Maria, in which Amy agrees with him about Anne Maria. Anne Maria tells Beth that they need to stick together, and watch out for the blonde girls. Referring to Bridgette and Amy. At the challenge, when Anne Maria and Sasqautchankwa preform, in which Anne Maria told both Amy and Bridgette that they could learn something from both of them. At the elimination ceremony, Anne Maria decides to vote off Amy, even though she won immunity. London the Ripper Anne Maria is seen as unreliable by Alejandro and Lightning for voting off Amy and Zoey instead of Bridgette in the past 2 episodes. When Anne Maria, Eva and Beth form an alliance, Anne Maria calls Amy and Geoff their enemies. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out In the elimination ceremony, Anne Maria voted off Amy, but was completely shocked when Lightning's mother has Chris remove Lightning from the competition. The Big Apple Amy is seen wishing luck to both Anne Maria and Beth, but was ignored by both of them. Later on after Anne Maria won the challenge, Amy sighs thinking that she will be going home. But instead Anne Maria chose Geoff to be eliminated. French Talent Contest Anne Maria tells Amy that she needs better style clothes, as she dresses up as the sister she hates, being Samey. Amy finally snaps at Anne Maria, and tells her that she looks like she got washed up on Jersey Shore. Anne Maria gets mad at Amy, and says that she can at least get the attention of other men, and then she states that she has a expensive outfit on her. She then tells Amy to bring it on. Amy says that she has better stuff to do, and says that Anne Maria should stop bullying people. Later on, while Beth is performing her talent, Anne Maria nudges her, telling her that she should start packing her things. Anne Maria says that she still believes Alejandro and Lightning lies about Amy and Geoff being a thing. Amy tells Anne Maria that Alejandro and Lightning were lying about those rumors of her and Geoff. Anne Maria and Amy continue to fight, which led to Anne Maria attacking Amy. After Anne Maria is eliminated, Amy says that she does not like her, but she respects her, she then says goodbye to Anne Maria. Gladiatorial Finale! Amy greets all the eliminated contestants as they are introduced. Anne Maria is seen not rooting for Amy, but instead for Beth to win. Anne Maria also shuts up Zoey, who was cheering for both Amy and Beth, and when Amy wins, she complains that if she had not offered to quit, than Amy would not have been in the finale. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty As Anne Maria falls, she complains about her new look coming from Europe, and that she paid too much money for water to ruin her looks, also complaining why the trick Amy is in the show, only for the latter to roll her eyes. After Anne Maria was told who is in her team; Team Beauty, she lashes out, and calls Amy a mole-faced b**ch, who she wants nothing to do with after the France competition, also insulting Alejandro. Anne Maria purposely thinks that Amy disagreed with her (suggesting Samey) so she tells her to shut up, and it is only etiquette that the man pushes all of the women. As the teams are doing nothing, she tells them to do something other than home-wreck, which causes Amy to tell her to shut it, and glares at her. The Returning Record Holders Anne Maria walks to the theater with guacamole face mask on her face, and warns Heather about Amy being a home-wrecker, and to better keep her away from Alejandro. This results into another argument with Amy, as she tells Anne Maria to shut up, and that she did not do anything to her or her f**k buddy, so leave her alone. Anne Maria was not going to keep quiet, and calls Amy a lesion-faced Thoth, who should not talk about her relationship with Lightning, also telling her she is not one to mess with. She suggests to the team that before the rude b**ch interrupted her, she was suggesting that they should do a soap opera for their skit. During the elimination ceremony, her and Amy both at the same time suggest that they will go to exile, only for Anne Maria to tell her to sit up, and blows a kiss to Lightning before she is taken to Boney Island. The Rake-age Samey continues to complain to Scarlett about Amy, causing Anne Maria to tell her that no one cares about that, and they need to focus on the challenge. She tells her team that she knows that someone took her makeup and hair kit, glaring at Amy in the process. In the confessional, she realizes that she needs to be nicer with the other girls. Samey tells her that everyone is prettier than Amy, causing Anne Maria to cackle. Anne Maria loses her sanity after the challenge, yelling at her entire team that they better start spilling on the beans about who took her stuff, and when she finds out who it is, she will make sure that the person goes home, and that they get a brutal beating from her. When Amy offers to help her find it, Anne Maira pushes her away, and has her new friends Samey and Lindsay help her out, deciding that the spa is the best place to look for it. She cries on Lightning's arms, saying that she misses him, saddened about her stuff being stolen, and that she does not like Amy. Brawn within a Beauty Anne Maria panics, since her bag is missing, demanding that she wants names as to who took it, ranignt hat she did not hing to no one here. Sadie tells her that it was Amy who took it, and it is under her bed. Amy claims that it is not her bunk, causing Anne Maria to be confused an agitated. When Chris announces that there is a team switch, Anne Maria hopes that "Botoxajandro" and "Tamey" switch over, since Alejandro is never there, and no one likes Amy, only to be agitated when Cody switches with Sadie on their team. Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs When Amy is eliminated, she seethes at the blonde, saying that karma is a b**ch, and she got her karma for taking her (Anne Maria)'s stuff. After Amy is flushed, Anne Maria comments that the team will be better off without her. Contestants Meet Insanity Anne Maria is extremely happy since Lightning and her are going steady again, and her biggest hater Amy was just eliminated. As Samey and Lindsay are sighing about Amy's elimination, Anne Maria growls, since no one cared when she was supposed to be voted off, but she is a villain when Amy was voted off, thinking it is ridiculous. Trivia *Both contestants formed relationships in Total Drama Around the World: Amy and Brick, and Anne Maria and Lightning. *Both have appeared in every episode of Total Drama Around the World. *While Amy was a protagonist of Total Drama Around the World, Anne Maria was an antagonist of the season. *Both have been eliminated in a double elimination before; Amy was eliminated with Samey in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and Anne Maria was eliminated with Brick in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *Both had an irregular elimination in Total Drama Around the World, has Amy was a finalist, and Anne Maria lost in a tie-breaker against Amy. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions